Stalvan Mistmantle
|health=1,586 |money= |location=Duskwood; pre-Undead version in Old Hillsbrad Foothills |relatives=Tobias Mistmantle (brother) |status=Deceased (lore), Killable (WoW) }} Stalvan Mistmantle is a level 23 named undead found in Manor Mistmantle in Duskwood. Lore Stalvan Mistmantle is an undead human noble with a bloodied past. He was an instructor at the Moonbrook schoolhouse, and also worked as a personal tutor. He eventually developed an indecent attraction to one of his students, a young woman named Tilloa. Stalvan imagined a future with this girl, but her future groom was already arranged by her parents. Tilloa treated Stalvan with kindness, something he interpreted as romantic interest despite her young age. Years later, she appeared one day before him with a young man, holding hands. Tilloa then casually referred to Stalvan as an old uncle, which infuriated Stalvan. It is unclear exactly what happened, but it was called 'a massacre' by some of the people you talk to during your quest to uncover the legend of Stalvan. Stalvan seems to have butchered Tilloa and her young groom-to-be with an axe, and quite possibly her entire family as well. In his notes, he claims that the blood he'd spilt paled in comparison to the tears he had shed. He then carefully hid the bodies and retreated back to his home north-east of Darkshire, and remained there until the darkness crept into Duskwood and consumed him. He resides in Manor Mistmantle now, lonely and mad, hungering for more revenge on any person who dares come near. Through unknown means, perhaps explained by sheer will to live and kill, Stalvan has become an undead revenant. Stalvan's tracks * Southshore: Unknown, possibly on his way from Silverpine Forest (found in Old Hillsbrad Foothills in the Caverns of Time). * Moonbrook: Was an instructor at the schoolhouse. * Goldshire: Left behind documents at the Lion's Pride Inn. * Stormwind: Personal items from his estate left on the Stormwind streets. * Eastvale Logging Camp: Personal documents in the possession of Marshal Haggard. * Manor Mistmantle: His current home. Abilities * - Reduces all of the enemy's attributes by 5% for 10 min. * Quests Stalvan is the object of a thirteen-part quest thread in which you must decipher his identity and uncover his past through the clues he has left behind. The quests culminate with killing Stalvan and bringing the Mistmantle Family Ring to Madame Eva. # # # # # # # # # # # # # Quotes ;Aggro * * * Loot * (Quest Item) In Cataclysm In Cataclysm, the legend of Stalvan continues. Stalvan was slain by agents of Darkshire and buried on the grounds of Manor Mistmantle. Stalvan is revealed to have a brother, Tobias, who resided in Gilneas during the civil war and was afflicted by the worgen curse. After fleeing Gilneas following its fall to the Forsaken, Tobias arrives in Darkshire seeking news of his brother, but finding the townspeople afraid to talk about it, telling him only that he was dead. After Clerk Daltry - who aided in the original investigation of Stalvan's whereabouts - directs players to the portions of Stalvan's journal, which had taken and shredded by feral worgen during an attack on Darkshire's town hall, Tobias seeks to find out the truth of what happened, and turns to Madame Eva, who had begun the hunt for Stalvan years before. Using the Mistmantle Family Ring carried by Tobias (Stalvan had dropped a similar ring as proof of decease in the original quest), Madame Eva directs players back to Manor Mistmantle, where Stalvan will rise from his grave seeking revenge, and must be destroyed again (in ). Notes *The weapon is possibly the axe he used to kill his victims. Another item that may be related to him is the . *This character and the storyline is inspired by the novel Lolita. Stalvan's love Tilloa is an anagram of Lolita. *Another likely inspiration for the character and storyline is of D&D's fame. *You can get more hints about Stalvan from the Caverns of Time in The Burning Crusade. *Stalvan once made a wish in the Dalaran fountain, written on Stalvan's Copper Coin. *Stalvan is one of, if not the only NPC that doesn't have the same color for both hair and facial hair. *Stalvan has the same model as Baxter in Hellfire Peninsula. *Considering his fate as an Undead, his name may be a play on the word the German word 'Sterben' lit: “to lose force; lose sensibility, become numb; be dead, be motionless." Trivia * References External links pl:Stalvan Mistmantle Category:Independent undead Category:Named mobs Category:Duskwood mobs Category:Old Hillsbrad Foothills NPCs